Frequent Kidnapping Card: Slade, Stamp Here!
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: Five times Slade attempted to sway Wally West to the Dark Side, and one time Wally accepted for the good of the world...okay, chocolate might have been involved. But it was mostly for the good of the world! Semi-Sequel to Coerced.
1. The Normal Way

Hello again.

So, one of my reviewers on 'Coerced' made a comment about how they would like to see the continued attempts of Slade to procure Wally as his apprentice. And, me being me, my mind just went 'WRITE NOW!'...so I did.

This fic is far more lighthearted than Coerced. The subject matter decreed it should be.

Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

~Aubrey

* * *

The beautiful cover is a gorgeous picture done by Scarlet-Frost over at DA, manipulated by me with their permission.

* * *

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I hold no rights to Young Justice or any of it's characters, no matter how much I wish I do. The characters and show belong to Greg Weisman, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and anyone else I forgot to name.

* * *

1. The Normal Way

First Slade tried the normal ways of manipulation and coercion. He simply kidnapped the Team and left Wally to decide whether or not to be his apprentice or watch him kill his friends one by one.

But Slade, genius mastermind though he was, forgot one crucial thing.

Wally could travel at the speed of sound, far faster than any mere bullet.

Slade couldn't even touch him before he managed to pull Robin from his grasp, shut off the security systems (which Robin had been instructing him via mind-link on how to hack since he had been brought in) and escape with the rest of his friends.

Slade was not amused.


	2. The Slightly More Creative Way

Thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys!

* * *

2. The Slightly More Creative Way

Then he got slightly more devious. He kidnapped Wally and stuck an inhibitor collar on him.

That got his attention. He still refused point-blank to have anything to do with him, but he couldn't escape. Slade began to plot ways to wear the speedster down.

However, Slade had forgotten that next to Robin, Kid Flash was one of the most loved and protected heroes on the planet.

Three days later, his base was assaulted by the Justice League of America, led by Batman and the Flash. Kid Flash's stupid covert-ops team had snuck into the building and freed the weakened speedster while the League had 'stormed' the compound.

Slade was just lucky he had explosives buried around the building as well as an escape route.

Next time he would succeed. Kid Flash _would_ become his apprentice.

It was only a matter of time.


	3. Kidnapping Number 127

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

-Aubrey

* * *

3. Kidnapping #127

Months passed, and Slade's attempts to capture and force Kid Flash to become his apprentice continued. Wally now considered it weird if he _didn't_ get kidnapped, knocked out, bound, gagged, and hauled to Slade's newest hideout at least once a week.

Slade's schemes had also gotten far more elaborate. His newest one apparently included hiding bombs all over the city and injecting microscopic probes into his friends' bloodstreams, with Slade threatening to kill them if he didn't cooperate.

Wally calmly walked over to the computer and punched in a code and a long string of numbers.

Slade, confused, just watched. Nobody just ignored him! He had just given his friends a death sentence, and the kid ignored him?

That was when the beeping started.

"Nano-probes deactivated," a cool robotic voice sounded.

"Homing beacon activated."

Slade was holding Wally ten feet off the ground in a choke-hold when the team arrived; they quickly put a stop to that and brought him home.

Later that night, Wally thanked Robin for his tutoring in the fine art of hacking.

"I might know how to deactivate the probes, but without you, I wouldn't have known how to punch it in!"


	4. How to Give a Villain Fashion Advice

Man, I cannot tell you how much I love my reviewers. They've made me laugh all day. :)

Enjoy Part 4! I'll have 5 and 6 up shortly.

-Aubrey

* * *

4. How to Give a Villain Fashion Advice

Wally groaned and held a hand to his head.

What was this, the third time this week? Seriously, didn't Slade have a life?

"You'd think you'd be used to this by now. No, I won't join you. No, I don't want to be your apprentice. Yes, I think you look tacky in that outfit. Can we skip to the part where you sprout your evil plan and laugh about it so my team can get here and kick your butt? I have a math test in the morning."

Slade gave him such a bewildered look (well…as bewildered as you can get for a guy who only had one eye and wore a full face mask) that Wally actually _laughed_.

Really…Slade had been seriously scary the first couple of times around, but after you spent enough time with him…you just ceased to be afraid. Especially when you knew your friends were three minutes away and counting.


	5. The Ins and Outs of Wallynapping

I will be completely truthful here. This fic was so much fun to write. Ridiculously fun. Manic laughing-inducing, evil grin-causing fun.

The full title of this Chapter is: "The Ins and Outs of Kidnappings-Turned-Bonding", but FFN wouldn't let me type the whole thing out. Stupid character maximum.

And now that I've said that, enjoy the show!

P.S. Don't forget to review! You know you want to!

* * *

_5. The Ins and Outs of Kidnappings-Turned-Bonding_

It had now been a year and a half since Slade's first attempt to force Wally West to become his apprentice. The weekly kidnappings had become so commonplace that Barry had simply given up. He let the Team handle it, because he knew Wally would come home within the day. He wasn't exactly happy with the situation, but even he had to admit that it wasn't doing any harm. Wally returned none worse for the wear, as bright and cheerful as he had ever been. The past twenty-three times, he hadn't even been tied up.

After about the 355th kidnapping, Wally had talked a little with Slade…off the record, of course. They had…bonded, for lack of a better word. Now their little kidnapping sessions had turned into more of a game between the two. Slade would test how long he could keep Wally from escaping and Wally would attempt to beat his record time.

Strangely enough, it helped Wally become a better hero. He was faster than ever now, and a lot stealthier. He wasn't anywhere near Robin's level- not by a long shot, but he could successfully zip around without being spotted now.

But he was still late. Constantly.


	6. Will Be Apprentice For Chocolate

Alright folks, this is it. The grande finale, the coup de grace. That one time Wally sort of kind of accepted. I know you've been looking forward to this.

This fic, which was written in literally about twenty minutes, was not meant to be a masterpiece. It was just meant to be a funny kind of 'what-if' fic. Definitely not one of my best works, but so much fun to write. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. :)

I thank all of my wonderful reviewers from the bottom of my heart. You guys are amazing.

-Aubrey

* * *

_6. …and that One Time (OR: Will Be Apprentice for Chocolate)_

The world was ending.

No, that was not a dramatic statement, Robin. The world actually _was_ ending.

Well…it wasn't ending, exactly. More like being taken over by hostile alien forces that wanted the human race to be extinguished. Big difference, right?

So anyway, they had called together every hero they could find, no matter how young, old, experienced or inexperienced they were. They needed every hand on deck.

When Wally West walked through the door with Slade Wilson, everyone was shocked into silence. All eyes were on them as they walked through the Watchtower control room.

Barry groaned and put his head in his hands. Trust it to his nephew to bring a criminal that kidnapped him every other day onto _the Watchtower_.

Of course they were placed on a team together. Of course Slade, however hesitantly, was placed in command of the unit. And of course, Wally had to obey every order from Slade.

"Funny, isn't it?" Slade mused as the Team suited up for the impending battle around them. "I finally got my apprentice, in a sense. You're following my orders, calling me leader. And I wasn't even trying."

"You still haven't got me, old man," Wally retorted, pulling his cowl over his face.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Cause apprentices get paid. Always. In the movies, of course, they get like food and lodging. But I don't need any of that stuff. So what're you going to give me in exchange for me following you?"

Slade thought for a moment before smirking. Over the past two years, he had gotten to know the kid quite well.

"Chocolate. All the chocolate you want until you turn eighteen. No holds barred."

Slade winced. He was probably going to pay for that later. Literally. Wally may only be four months from turning eighteen, but a lot of money could be spent in four months, especially on food for a speedster. He may be a multi-billionaire, but even he had limits.

Wally considered this for a moment. He had to admit, it was a tempting offer.

"No more kidnappings, either. Just invite me 'round if you want to talk. I kinda get tired of getting knocked out, you know."

Slade sighed.

"Oh, alright."

"Done."

Wally grinned broadly, and, to Slade's surprise, ran up and hugged him.

"YES! FREE CHOCOLATE! LET'S GO KICK SOME ALIEN BUTT!"

He and Robin exchanged high-fives and cackled all the way out of the room, leaving Slade standing there with a slightly bemused look on his face.

To think, all it took was some petty bribery, chocolate, and a couple of conversations.


End file.
